un amor imposible
by Azariel Nightroad
Summary: historia entres 2 personas q no pueden estar juntas lyserg x safiro dejen rew
1. cuando todo comienza

UN AMOR IMPOSIBLE  
  
CAP: 1.- cuando todo comienza  
  
Esta historia se desarrolla en los spa d norte América cuando una joven d cabello largo y negro con ojos azules y piel blanca cautivo el corazón d 3 jóvenes shamanes  
  
Hola dijo lyserg algo apenado y sonrojado Hola mucho gusto contesto safiro algo entusiasmada  
  
Ummmmm esto se ve extraño no crees bason dijo len Pero q listo es señorito le respondió bason Hay si q listo es señorito respondió horo horo remedándolo  
  
Disculpen podría quedarme con ustedes es q no me gusta estar sola Len contesto q si a la chica algo sonrojado pero aun así se contuvo a hacer alguna tontería frente a ella digo después de todo el era el gran len tao el no podía cometer tonterías y mas frente a alguien q le agradaba.  
  
Ellos se quedaron conversando un buen rato y poco a poco len comenzó a sonrojarse pero..  
  
Usted es la srita akijillama dijo el joven mesero Si respondió safiro Tiene una llamada podrá contestarla en la recepción d el spa Gracias ^^ contesto algo sonrojada safiro  
  
Si diga quien habla Safiro eres tu dijo una voz masculina que al parecer estaba entre los 20 y 27 años de edad Si pero q es lo q te pasa dijo la joven algo preocupada Pues mira safiro `` HAO`` te esta buscando vino a tu casa y la hizo un desastre y eso x decir lo mínimo tienes q irte d el lugar en donde estas es peligroso q permanezcas hay tienes q irte d hay lo mas rápido q puedas Si entiendo gracias contesto la joven Pero espera no es todo tengo que decirte que.... Safiro estas hay safiro contesta..  
  
Pip...pip..pip  
  
Por fin te encontré la poseedora de uno de los 4 espíritus elementales tu debes ser safiro poseedora del espíritu sagrado el viento  
  
Y q es lo q quieres para q me buscas contesto algo molesta a la `` pregunta del joven shaman``  
  
Hao se quedo pasmado al ver la hermosa figura d esta joven en verdad era hermosa inteligente y hermosa eso era lo q el quería eso era lo q acaso el estaba buscando no lo entendía pero lo único q comprendía era que si el la deseaba ella tenia q ser suya costara lo q costara así tuviera q abandonar ese deseo por la prometida d yoh a el no le importaba solo sabia q ella seria suya y nadie lo iba a detener el pensamiento d hao fue interrumpido x los gritos d los otros shamanes  
  
Haoooooo dijo lyserg con una voz irreconocible llena d odio  
  
''Espiritu del fuego responde a mi llamado'' todos se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver tal espíritu colosal delante de ellos  
  
A safiro no le quedo mas opción que llamar a aquel coloso espíritu q le había sido otorgado para proteger a la tierra d aquella amenazante fuerza del mal  
  
'' Dios del viento ven a mi ''  
  
Hao iba aniquilando uno x uno a todos lo shamanes q estaban con ella pero cometió un error q le iba a costar muy caro  
  
Hao oso atacar a aquel joven con unos ojos tan verdes q las esmeraldas lo envidiaban Y safiro llena d rabia e ira tomo aquella espada de diamante el tesoro más importante de su familia y ataco a aquel chico d cabello largo y café  
  
Hao se tele transporto atrás d safiro y con un golpe d su mano en el cuello d la chica la dejo inconsciente Hao la tomo entre sus brazos y se alejo lentamente d ese lugar pero el joven con los ojos como esmeraldas tomo su péndulo d cristal eh hizo la posesión d objetos el sujeto d la mano a safiro y la jalo hacia el quedado inconsciente  
  
Yoh la cargo hasta q ella despertara y así es como safiro fue la nueva integrante de los yo-yos 


	2. como decir te quiero

CAPITULO 2._ como decir te quiero  
  
Safiro ya había reaccionado y no pasaron unos días antes de que se integrara al equipo de yoh y sus amigos pero ella había notado ciertas miraditas raras q ryu le dirigía a lyserg y no le gustaba nada  
  
Ruy estaba conversando con lyserg así que en este caso había q tomar medidas drásticas  
  
Hola Lyserg ^^ ¬¬ hola Ryu Hola safiro oye te vez muy bien hoy // ¬¬// hay gracias ha oye ^^ Lyserg puedo hablar con tigo Claro ^^ Pero a solas // Que se cree me quiere quitar a mi lyserg//  
  
^^ Safiro tomo de la mano a lyserg haciendo que ryu hirviera en celos Hay esa niña como se atreve a llevarse a mi lyserg y sobre todo a tomarlo de sus lindas y delicadas manos ¬¬ hay  
  
Bueno yo.. lyserg.. Yo // Al mismo tiempo// bueno yo..safiro.. yo  
  
Los dos cruzaron sus miradas y se perdieron, el mundo desaparecía junto con todo lo demás se perdieron en esa prefunda mirada Solo centímetros los alejaban uno del otro tan solo 2 centímetro una boca d la otra  
  
//safiro estaba segura de lo sentía por lyserg pero ¿? Y si el no sentía lo mismo la decepción iba a ser dolorosa// Oye lyserg Si dime Bueno yo O///O mejor tu primero No safiro tú comienza ¬¬ Que no tu primero O_o OK Bueno yo quería decirte que tu.. // vamos no lo arruines q tan difícil es decirle te quiero// (( como eres lyserg fuerte muye fuerte como eres fuerte muy fuerte no es cierto soy debil no puedo y si me rechaza )) arruinaria nuestra amistad pero es que //hay//  
  
Oye lyserg estas bien ¿? Lyserg respondeme oye contesta Ha si lo siento // ya vamos dile dile dile q la quieres// oye safiro yo pues yo quería decirte que tu me.. // díselo// que tu me.. hay tu me u.u tu me caes muy bien Ohh u.u ya veo // eres un idiota por que no le dijiste// ''hay ya déjame'' // por eso te castigare// '' no no no no esos estupidos perros no '' // entonces dile// ''no puedo ''// si si puedes// haber este será tu castigo cada vez que la veas y no le hayas dicho lo q sientes esos perritos comenzaran a ladrar así que ¬¬ o le dices o te torturo// '' OK OK ya deacuerdo esta bien todo lo que tengo que hacer pero aun así cada vez que la miro esos perros ladran hay son odiosos''  
  
Bueno safrio yo // díselo// no era eso lo que te quería decir yo en realidad quería decirte que tu me //recuerda los perros// '' hay ya '' pues que tu me gu..gu.gus.  
  
(((Alguien interrumpió)))  
  
Hola mi Lyserg //tomando la mano de ryu// ahora no no vez q trato de decirle algo muy importante Pero yo lyserg yo No ryu ahora no jejeje ^^ en q me quede safiro Bueno pues ibas en tu me gu.. En eso Ha eso n_n` hay q pena bueno pues ^^ hay yo  
  
///en eso un celular suena/// Hay y ahora quien será discúlpame safiro Si bueno habla lyserg diethel Hola lyserg Ryu otro vez tu te he dicho q estoy muy ocupado por favor ya no llames  
  
Ha perdón safiro Discúlpame lyserg pero me tengo que ir de verdad lo siento // que haces tonta no te puedes ir//'' pero es q si no me voy me podría decir q le gusta anna o tamao y me moriría'' // hay ya por favor // de verdad discúlpame lyserg Si no hay problema '' otro día te podré decir cuanto te amo'' // te lo dije ¬¬ pero me haces caso. No nunca me haces caso nunca ¬¬ eres un inútil ahora si len es mas astuto puede que el se quede con el amor de tu vida sabes// '' si lo se ya deja de molestar ' //como que deja de molestar vas a permitir que te la roben de verdad eres un menso y menso con ganas//'' hay ya cállate''  
  
Mhm... debo ser sincera.  
  
Bueno, por parte de la historia no me iré esta vez, la cual, me gustó, estuvo bastante bien... Peroo... (ahí vienen los peros ._.)  
  
Mira, la redacción. Un "q" en lugar de un "que" le quita mucho a la lectura, igual un "x" en lugar de un "por", es decir, la buena redacción es esencial para que una historia pogrese, porque, por muy buena que sea la trama, esto le quita mucho y dificulta la lectura.  
  
Espero que lo tomes a bien, los acentos, ahí ya no te digo nada, je, je, como quiera se entiende la lectura, pero sí te encargo las mayúsculas y las separaciones entre diálogos... Je, je, debes detestarme y pedir que ya me calle ¬_¬' pero es que tenía que decírtelo, espero, como te dije, que no lo tomes a mal, son sólo unos pequeños consejos ñ_ñ  
  
Por otro lado... ¡Lyserg y Hao me encantan! Yeah, ya se que se odian, pero... ¡me gustan mucho!  
  
Bye, bye y suerte n_n Muchas gracias por ese rew la verdad es que tome en consideración y tratare de ya no hacer eseop X Q etc. ^^ muchas gracias de verdad ^^ 


	3. verdad que soy bello

Cáp. 3.- ¿¿ verdad q soy lindo??  
  
-Mira pacho no es en verdad la cosa mas linda que hayas visto -Señor hao se siente usted bien ¿? -Claro q si pero dime no es la cosa mas linda que hallas visto -Señor hao bueno si si es lo más lindo q he visto  
  
// Hao estaba mirando su reflejo en el lago//  
  
-hao: que guapo soy  
  
-^^ Si tienes toda la razón -O_o shura que haces aquí -Yo nada solo te observaba observaba tu bello rostro -Pues eso no te lo voy a negar pero..  
  
Antes de que hao pudiera decirle algo los labios de la chica ya estaban fundiéndose con los suyos  
  
-Pero que quitate -por que hao por que me rechazas antes no te quejabas -Pues ¬¬ antes era otra cosa desde hace algunos días encontré a una hermosa mujer nada que ¬¬ ver con tigo ella es muy dulce y tierna todo lo contrarió a ti además ella es bella y su nombre le hace honor a sus ojos  
  
-Bueno ¬¬ como quieras hao  
  
En la noche se podía observar que shura se encontraba con dos sujetos que seria lo que estarían tramando  
  
-Josh saku vengan aquí enseguida - para q somos buenos shura -bueno josh hay una chica no se como es ni como de llama solo se que es el nuevo amor de mi preciado hao y necesito que tu y saku la eliminen así que investiga quien es tráeme una imagen de ella y ya seré yo quien juzgue si debe vivir o no así que vallan mis fieles sirvientes vallan y tráiganme una imagen de aquella joven  
  
------------ continuara-------------  
  
es algo corto pero si les pongo mas luego la otra parte no va a tener sentido 


	4. la paricion de saku y josh¡¡¡

CAPITULO # 4 la aparición de saku y josh ¡¡¡  
  
Los dos hombres vagaron por toda la noche esperando poder encontrar a dicha joven pero aun así no la pudieron localizar  
  
*** Al siguiente día *******  
  
//todos se reúnen en el restaurante de la aldea de los apaches/// Todos miran yoh con cara de espantados o.o///ryu pregunta/// Que le ah pasado don yoh?//yoh con una sonrisa // No me paso nada  
  
///mientras tanto en ese mismo lugar esta liserg y zafiro uno enfrente de otro solo en medio de ellos la mesa ///// lyserg bien decidido a decirle a zafiro lo que en verdad siente por ella //los 2 mirándose y sonrojados de decirse la verdad uno con otro/// Zafiro??//pregunta liyserg// Si dime lyserg //lyserg esta nervioso// bueno es que yo...... bueno yo solo quería decirte que........ Bueno //vamos lyserg toma fuerzas no seas cobarde//bueno es que tu zafiro... o////o /// derrepnte entran llegan 2 sujetos de algo desconocidos /// //y se sientan uno de ellos trae marcas negras en su rostro y el otro no los 1 de ellos carga una espada, y el otro un tipo báculo ///// //ay silencio total en el restaurante/// entonces le pregunta a una apache // Oiga podría traerme 2 vasos de agua por favor//el se los da /// //en ese momento len tao presinto algo malo de ellos se para de la mesa y se dirige hacia la de ellos/// len tao pregunta Que hace aquí, son shamanes acaso?//uno de los desconocidos le dice // Hmph , mas o menos déjame presentarnos mi nombre es josh y mi amigo de a lado es saku //lentao burlándose de ellos pregunta// Y que??? Se supone que hacen venden algo???//josh se ríe//y le dice// Ves eso de ahí chico de los pelos necios ese poste???//len tao enojado/// si ya los vi. Nos soy tonto//de repente solo se escucha un sonido // Vueve a ver ///len tao // Si que tiene?//el poste es partido en 8 partes, sin nadie notarlo/// // Todos los del restaurante o.o//// // Josh se ríe a carcajadas// como puede, ver saku y yo también somos shamanes , pero no te mostrare mi espíritu// saku le murmulla algo al oído de josh/// Ah ya veo entonces es ella la de los espíritus elementales // josh se levanta de su mesa y se dirige hacia donde esta el equipo de los yo yos donde están sentados/// Así que tu eres la famosa zafiro la que se atrevió a retar a hao jajá//liserg se para como loco para protegerla/// Oye tu ¡¡¡no vengas a molestarnos . Ey no vengo a buscar problemas niño, vaya vaya eres tal como la describieron, bueno nos veremos otro DIA // josh y saku salen del restaurante// En la mesa de el equipo//// Los vieron que tipos tan mas extraños¡¡¡¡¡, si señoriíto, cállate bason Yoh dice/// jijiji a mi me parecían agradables n.un //anna// presumen mas de lo que tienen son desagradables //zafiro con cara de espantada/// pero como que me conocían??? De donde y por que sabían tanto de mi /// lyserg le dice/// no te preocupes sabes que yo siempre estaré para protegerte /// zafiro y lyserg rojos de la pena, todos los de la mesa o.o// que?? No tiene nada de malo que la proteja o si? //Todos terminan su comida y se hace tarde y se disponen a ir a su cabaña ////  
  
pues gracias x sus rev este cap tmb me quedo algo cortito ^^ pero pues jejej prometo ponerles 2 en cuanto pueda  
  
att safiro ^^ 


End file.
